


Dream Girl

by sultana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Genderbending, Impersonation, Kakashi gets even more trauma than usual, Kidnapping, M/M, Obito is a complete creep, Threats of Violence, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultana/pseuds/sultana
Summary: Obito carries out his great plan. No, not that one. It's the one where he kidnaps his former best friend and forces him to transform into his dead crush so he can have sex with her instead.





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! Both parties are well over the age of consent, but "Rin" is not. Obito is a complete creep and Kakashi is still a man even when he's transformed into a teenage girl, so there's some gender weirdness in here too. This is creepy and non-con, with some physical enjoyment and non-stop emotional and mental resistance.

"What do you want from me?" Kakashi sounded resigned, but it was a feint. There would be a moment where Obito would falter, would let his guard down. When he did, Kakashi would be ready for it. There will be a way out of his captivity, and he intended to find it. No time to get distracted by his world being tipped upside down, Obito alive and ready to destroy the world. Later. He needed to escape first. "Your eye back?"

"No, I don't need it yet. What I want is simple, Kakashi. I want you to henge into Rin." Whatever he was expecting, being asked to transform into Rin was not it, and he stared, trying to assess if this was some sort of practical joke. Obito didn't look like he was joking. 

"Why?"

"I never got to have her, because of you. So you're going to henge into Rin, and then I'm going to fuck you. No, I'm going to make love to her." The words made sick, dark dread run through him. There was no way he was doing that. There was no way he was going to transform into his dead teammate so his apparently not dead after all teammate can fuck him. Her. It was on his face, and Obito smiled, a fake smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. 

"No? You're not going to? Even though you owe me a big favour, Kakashi." Obito looked up, thoughtfully, as if considering what he'd do next. The sick feeling increased, he could feel the shake run through his body. Disgust, and fear. The thought of playing Rin, who died because of him, to satisfy some urge of Obito, was perverse, horrifying. 

"Well, I'll put it like this. I'm not going to kill you if you don't comply. That's pointless, you already wish you were dead. I wish you were too. No, I'll kill your team. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato. Hey, I might even bring Sasuke back for this reunion! I will kill every one of them, right in front of you." Obito sounded cheerful, but his face was dead serious. After seeing what Obito had done, Kakashi had no doubt that he meant it. 

"It won't be fast, Kakashi. Do you think they'll cry? I think I can get Sai to cry. Sasuke too. What chance do the rest have? Does Naruto remind you of me? He reminds me of what I used to be. Weak. Foolish. How quickly do you think he'll lose it if I make him watch Sakura die because of you, like I watched Rin die because of you?" The nausea got worse, the horror of what Obito described hit him fully. Obito would, now. His disgust at having to fuck Obito, having to fuck him as Rin, was overwhelming, but he couldn't let his team die because of him. Their lives were more important, more precious, than his horror at what he's about to do. Kakashi always thought he would do anything for them, he stood by that still, but he never expected that anything could be this. 

"I'll do it." 

"Make sure you really look like her. Every curve, every centimetre of her body. Did you get to see her naked, Kakashi?" Kakashi shuddered, never saw her naked, never wanted to. He loved her, but not like Obito did. Not like this. "Improvise then, just not too much. And remember, you try anything, I will kill them. You can't hide them from me, I will find them." The bindings uncurled from him, falling limp. Despite the warning, Kakashi considered using Raikiri anyway. Did he have enough time? No, not yet, Obito watched him too closely, as soon as he started gathering chakra he'd notice. Later. 

Kakashi took a deep breath, bit down his disgust, and thought of Rin. Rin, watching the stars, racing ahead, healing his wounds. Rin, deep in conversation with Minato-sensei, turning to look at him with a smile. His heart ached as he pushed the image of Rin, dying, his arm through her chest, out of his mind, and thought of her alive instead. He focused on that, and transformed.

The shift was immediate. Shorter, smaller, his weight shifted, made him softer and more rounded, chest full, narrower shoulders and wider hips. Thighs still strong, but more rounded. He reached to check his hair, found it brown and longer, no longer spiking up everywhere. Kakashi knew how to do this, had transformed hundreds of times into other people, but not with such high stakes. He'd never focused so hard on getting it right. His eyes met Obito's, cautious, and Obito was looking at him differently. Like he was Rin. It made distaste creep through him, prickle on his skin, until Obito's expression suddenly shifted to disgust.

"Ugh, Kakashi. If I wanted someone else's expressions, I could have asked any two-bit whore who knew ninjutsu to do this. You're the only person who remembers her now, act like her!" The thought of acting like Rin, playing a fake Rin for Obito's lust made him sick. He didn't want to, didn't want to disgrace her memory like this. Rin wouldn't want this. Obito sighed, flipped a kunai out of his sleeve and held it up against his face, the lightest pressure into his skin. He didn't flinch, but it was a reminder. "If it wasn't her face, I'd do it right now. Hurry up." 

Kakashi hurried up. Thought of Rin's expressions, the way she smiled, tried to force it back onto his face. Her face. Watched every twitch of Obito's face as he did, as Obito put the kunai away, before the expression shifted again. Adoring, soft. Nearly the old Obito again, despite the scars. A relief, if it wasn't aimed exclusively at Rin, not him. 

"Rin..." Obito advanced, crawled up on his knees, and Kakashi resisted the urge to flee, scramble back, push him away. He froze instead, let Obito reach him, let Obito pull him in closer. Let him push him to the ground, pin him under his weight. He was smaller, squished under Obito's body in this form, his breasts pushed up against Obito's chest. Obito groaned, forced his mouth onto his, kissed him, his tongue invaded his mouth like he wanted it, asked for it. He shuddered in disgust, Rin's body shuddered and he feels the jab in his side, a cold steel reminder of what will happen if he doesn't play along. 

"Obito." Not his voice, her voice, half-muffled by his mouth, begged for something. He wanted him to stop. Obito didn't, let out a sigh instead as he forced his way deeper into his mouth. Felt her tongue with his, tried to get him to move it, add to the fantasy that this was Rin willingly doing this, not Kakashi threatened into it. Kakashi didn't want to, had to anyway. He brushed his tongue against Obito's, disgusted by the moan it drew from him, by the way he rocked down on Rin's body in response. His tongue pressed in harder, insistent as his knee shifted, pushed her thighs apart before grinding it down into her crotch.

Kakashi squirmed, tried to push away from his knee, but the weight of Obito on top of him trapped him. He's never had sex while transformed before, never in someone else's body. Never had to consider if his genitals were good enough, if they'd be convincing before. If Obito was displeased, if it broke the illusion, they die. He thought of girls he'd been with, anatomy books, anything that would help the illusion as Obito ground his knee harder against her. Suddenly, he felt it. A tingle, despite his fear and horror. Different but recognisable, arousal that immediately makes him feel sick. The knee shifted, moved back, only for Obito to part her thighs open with his hands, hiking her skirt up to pull off her shorts and revealing her knickers.

"Obito!" Her voice again, alarmed enough that he pulled back from the kiss, looked at him in a daze. But it was only a pause, not a stop. Kakashi could feel how hard Obito was getting against Rin's stomach, pressed up against it. 

"Sorry, Rin. I was going to do this properly, take it slow, but I can't wait. Later, okay?" Obito's voice, thick with lust, perversely close to how he sounded when he knew him, struck him with fear, but his heart sunk at the word "later". No, he couldn't do this again, didn't even want to do it once as Obito pulled her knickers down and off. "They're cute. It suits you." 

No! No they did not. He guessed, never looked, borrowed the pair from a memory of a stranger, now in Obito's hands as he looked at Rin, at him, with a sickening combination of lust and adoration. Didn't drop them on the ground, shoved them up his sleeve instead in a move that made Kakashi want to throw up, saving them for later. As Obito pushed her thighs further apart, he cringed in fear, afraid of it not being enough, of it being enough, of what's about to happen. For all the horrible things he's seen, done, experienced, this is one of the most terrifying. All of Team Seven's lives lay in the balance of him maintaining the illusion he was actually Rin, while his dead best friend, alive and vengeful, was getting ready to fuck him. 

Obito noticed, tilted his head. 

"Rin, are you a virgin? You don't need to be scared, I'll never hurt you. Not like him." The sudden bile, aimed directly at him, made Kakashi start, made Obito move a hand to caress her hair as his other hand moved to caress her clit. He tried to edge away, tried to imagine how Rin would have reacted, flushed deeply at the thought of something so obscene. Obito shushed him gently, kissed her neck as he rubbed slow, thoughtful circles on her clit, a light touch, a touch that made Kakashi heat up even as he tried to get away. Different from his cock, more intense, more painful, too much, too sensitive. 

Obito pinned him down, resting his weight on her hip, stopped her from getting away as he tried to anyway. His throat itched, the intensity of the arousal got worse. When his hips bucked in response, torn between his body's instinct for more and his mind's horror at what he's doing, Obito kissed him again. The taste of him in his mouth made Kakashi want to bite, to tear off that invasive tongue, and only the thought of the consequences stayed his teeth. The heat grew, he could feel himself getting slick, getting wet like a proper girl would from Obito's fingers, squirmed in humiliation as Obito dipped a finger lower to tease her. Kakashi made it convincing, enough to get this far, and he hated that he had. 

His orgasm sneaked up on him, grew softly and then loudly. Her hips lifted to rub against Obito's fingers on painful, invasive instinct even as Kakashi fantasised about what it'd be like to rip through Obito, right now, kill him before he faced the humiliation of coming from his fingers. The sudden peak, her body tensed up, his expression different as he came silently. Not his expression. Rin's. Obito pulled back, watched closely, rubbed his cock against her thigh as he did. Eager, devoured it, both eyes recording. Kakashi shook, Rin's body shook, couldn't meet Obito's eyes, too ashamed, disgusted at himself. 

"Perfect." A rush of loathing, both at himself and at Obito for making him do this. Obito shifted, pulled down enough to expose his cock. The sight of Obito's cock, hard, wanting, sent Kakashi's loathing soaring, enough to make electricity crackle in the air. Not encouraging, but defensive, his chakra trying to defend him, defend Rin, automatically. A static field around them, a defence that made Obito's eyes narrow and grab him by the hair to whisper in his ear. 

"Kakashi, remember: their lives are in your hands right now. Don't piss me off." His real expression leaked onto his face anyway, pure, absolute hatred, the urge to kill him, and Obito covered her face with his hand, almost smothering him. "And don't put your disgusting expressions on her face." Kakashi felt a burning, angry satisfaction at making Obito see exactly how Rin would feel at this, how much she'd hate him for it, just as much as he did, before dampening it down. He took a deep breath, against the palm of Obito's hand, and let go of the field. The crackle stopped, the air silent, before Obito let go of his face. 

Obito shifted back down, like nothing happened, and spread her legs. He yelped, tried to shut them, Obito forced them back open. 

"You'll like it, promise." The anger and rage of his whisper was gone. Obito sounded soft, loving, caring, back to seeing him as Rin and not Kakashi in disguise. No respect, though, not enough to get him to stop. He moved her thighs to his waist, wrapped them around her as Kakashi shut his eyes, hoped that he'd got this right too, a convincing enough hole. Didn't want to encourage Obito, but didn't move her thighs wrapped around him anyway. Kept his eyes shut until Obito pushed inside him in one fluid movement, startled his eyes open. The sudden shock of Obito deep inside him, her, something he'd hoped, somehow, that Obito wouldn't do. That he'd regain his senses, decide that it was ridiculous to fuck him, pretending to be her, and change his mind. Foolish. Obito had the same determination he always had, just twisted to this.

Kakashi found Obito watching him, his eyes looking for any sign of how his cock inside him, her, is affecting him, and he wanted to stab him, right then. Sick bastard. Couldn't he just make do with a shadow clone like any other horny idiot, henge it into his crush and fuck that? Did he have to force him into his fantasy? The anger helped ease the nausea, the shame of arousal, the fear of what came next. Obito filled him up right to the hilt, ground up against her. Started to fuck her hard, furiously, pulled her hips down onto his cock. Not like being fucked in the ass, different again, easier, slicker without much effort. Obito's cock nearly slid out of him, pushed back into him with ease, fucked him harder. 

A finger trailed down, stroked her clit again. He jerked, let out a strangled noise, tried to pull himself straight off Obito's cock only to be pulled back down onto it with force, spearing him on it. A "no" slipped out of him, hoarse, desperate, and Obito cooed, pinned him down, whispered praise as he tried to get away again, overwhelmed by the pressure on her clit and how intensely he felt it. 

"It's so cute, how sensitive you are. I'm close. Are you close?" Kakashi gritted his teeth, he was, but he would never admit it, didn't want to be so close. Hated Obito, hated himself even more. Obito continued like Rin said yes anyway. "Is it safe today? But then again, I'm not worried if you do get pregnant. I'll take care of you, whatever happens." Kakashi inhaled sharply, wanted to get away even more. He couldn't get pregnant, but the thought of Obito coming in him was still repulsive, he tried to push him off, fought him off. Obito didn't even seem to notice, just kept fucking him, still stroking her clit until she came again, humiliated and twitching on Obito's cock as he spilt over in her, coming inside despite his protest. 

Kakashi lay there, trapped under Obito, chest heaving. He felt the cum starting to leak out, and he wondered if he could die right now. He'd seen enough things ruined, couldn't take seeing Rin and Obito, the two people he lived for, destroyed like this. Obito looked abuzz with his afterglow, until he looked at her face and shoved it. 

"Change it. I don't want to see your face. Show me hers." Kakashi bit back a sigh, tried to make his expression look like Rin's. The memory of Rin, watching the stars the night Obito died, stuck in his memory, showed on his face.

"No! Not that, another." He tried another, and another. None of them stuck, were satisfactory to Obito, pinning him down and demanding a better expression, until he tried the way Rin used to smile at him. Obito's face lit up, just like it used to, and Kakashi felt close to the edge of tears, suppressed them like he'd suppressed so much. What the hell happened to Obito? What happened to the old Obito, the person he admired most, who he spent the last fifteen years trying to be? Why was he destroying them, both him and Rin, like this?

"Obito..." It's nearly him, Rin's voice but his sadness, longing in it. Obito tilted his head, looked closely at him, and smiled. 

"It's okay, Rin. I'm here for you."


End file.
